Nowadays, the PU (Polyurethane) self-skinning floor mat is directly foamed by the foam material Polyurethane. Such PU self-skinning floor mat has the advantages of: good elasticity, better foot feels, ease to clean and environmentally friendly. However, this PU self-skinning floor mat cannot be directly used in a damp environment, such as kitchen, bathroom, etc., because the friction between the floor mat and the ground is too small, which lower the safety of the floor mat. In order to solve the problem of slipping, industry insiders tend to directly add an anti-slip foaming layer on the bottom surface of the PU self-skinning floor mat. The anti-slip foaming layer is made of choroprenerubber, styrenebutadienerubber, heat-shrink elastomer foaming layer or rubber foaming layer. Slip resistance of the floor mat gets enhanced by applying the anti-slip foaming layer. However, the PU self-skinning layer and the anti-slip foaming layer are two different kinds of materials, which makes them have low binding capacity and hard to combine. The PU self-skinning and the anti-slip foaming layer are easy to separate from each other, which influences the quality and service life of the product.
Therefore, Inventor here makes a structural development to the existing PU self-skinning floor mat and invents an environmentally friendly anti-slip self-skinning floor mat adapted for damp condition such as kitchen and so on.